


Know When to Hold 'Em

by LedByTHeUnknown



Series: Continuing Stories [3]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LedByTHeUnknown/pseuds/LedByTHeUnknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JD has a lot on his mind. Getting the new house ready so he can ask for Casey's hand in marriage, get his sister and niece settled in town and deal with the budding relationship between Ray and Ezra.<br/>Meanwhile Rose prepares for the birth of her child terrified that it will look like it's evil father.<br/>Ezra while dealing with JD and Ray also is expecting his own special arrival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~On a Warm Summer’s Eve~

Music and laughter filled the main street of Four Corners. The weather was beautiful and the townsfolk were all out celebrating the wonderful weather. The Saloons were filled and each had their own form of entertainment sounding. Those who chose to enjoy the weather outside were able to listen to the eclectic mix as the sounds melded on Main Street.

From the Bar at the Ritz came the strings of a waltz, from the one at the Gem’s it was more of a Polka. Digger Dave’s had a piano playing slightly off tune. From Ezra’s there was the sound of a piano and a woman singing.

Inside Serena was sitting on top of the piano singing as Rose sat below playing, she looked a little awkward as she leaned over her ever growing (soon to be born) baby bump.

Serena finished and the crowd cheered and called for more. Serena shook her head and went to Vin as another piano player came to take over for Rose. He started to play a dancing tune and Serena grabbed Vin and headed to the dance floor.

Buck smiled from where he sat at the table by JD, the kid was tired he had been working hard to clean up the house so that he could show it to Casey and ask her to marry him.

Casey was at home with Ginny for the night before heading out of town with Nettie to visit relatives, who told Buck to go out and see his friends, Buck had spent the last two weeks at home with Ginny and BJ and Ginny said he deserved a night out. She and Casey were going to be working a quilt for BJ. The ladies were also looking after Emerson and Tash.

Chris stood back to the bar surveying the room. Nathan and Josiah were in the corner talking to some of the stage office workers. Ezra was at his usual table, Ray was sitting next to him she had her legs crossed in front of her and had her simple dress on. Chris gave a small smile as he noticed her exaggerated expressions of confusion. Ezra and Ray were using her young appearance and gender as part of a con to get money in their gambling endeavor. They were also making it appear as if she was drinking way more than she really was.

Ray studied the cards close and frowned. She asked for two and put two back. He heard her ask if another ten dollars was enough for a raise. Then said something about if she ran out her daddy would send her more.

Ezra and the others at the table assured her that it was perfectly adequate. Ezra smirked to the man at his left. The others all made a bit higher wagers and one more round of cards being exchanged where Ray’s switching of cards from her lap went unnoticed by the table but not by Chris who couldn’t help but smile at the two gamblers and their cons.

The men started laying down the cards a few pairs, Ezra had three of a kind, the man to his left four aces to which he was really proud.

“Oh wow” Ray said looking at all the cards “four aces that’s pretty neat. All I have are these three kings and two queens”

“A full house!” Ezra exclaimed “The young lady is having some beginners luck”

“I won?” Ray asked with shock “Oh I can’t wait to tell my father I made some money”

Ray reached and pulled the pot close as she did Ezra reached under the table and removed her extra cards and placed them in his waistcoat. Ray put her winnings in her small purse.

“Thank you gentleman I had so much fun!” Ray said standing adding some wobble to sell the drunk part.

“Didn’t you want to play another round girly?” The burly man on Ezra’s left said standing.

“No I’m sorry I’m getting tired, long stage ride and all.” Ray said heading upstairs.

“Maybe I should help you up, make sure you are ok?” The man said Ezra stood.

“having met her father I believe it would be best if I was the one to make sure the young lady got to her room alright.” Ezra said taking Ray’s arm at the elbow. The two headed the stairs and Chris turned to face the bar and order another drink.

At the top of the stairs Ray turned and kissed Ezra “there’s about $200 in this little bag” She smiled as she kissed his neck. “More than enough for what we’re doing”

Ezra smiled and started to lead her to his room. While he worked on opening the door she unbuttoned his waistcoat sending the extra cards cascading down onto the floor. Ray laughed.

“Oh sure laugh” A voice bellowed from down the hall “Beginners luck my ass. You two were in on it all along” the man from Ezra’s left at the table said as he moved over to the two lovers.

“Oh He’s a cheat” Ray said trying to sound shocked. The man decked Ezra and Grabbed Ray by the arm and started dragging her towards the stairs.

“I don’t like being made the fool” He said “I’m gonna drag you downstairs and make an example out of you” He said yanking her arm tight Ray held back a scream as her shoulder popped out of its socket.

Ezra caught himself and came charging at the man, the man shoved Ezra aside and let go of Ray who with no warning had no time to get her balance as so went tumbling down the stairs. Ezra stood and charged the man again this time knocking him backwards also sending him down the stairs. Ray was able to roll aside as the burly man landed awkwardly and with a loud snapping noise.

Ray carefully started to sit as Nathan, Buck and JD rushed over.

“Hey, hey, hey why don’t you just keep laying down” JD said placing a hand on Ray’s chest.

Nathan stood from the burly man as Ezra slowly made his way down the stairs.

“Neck’s broke, he’s dead.” Nathan said turning to Ezra, “You alright”

“Of course he’s alright” JD interjected “He was able to walk down where as you clearly saw my sister fall.” JD snapped

“I’m fine JD a little bruised and my shoulder needs to be put back in, and maybe a few ribs.” Ray said as she started to try and get up as she moved her leg she grabbed JD’s arm tight.

“What? What?” JD asked panicked.

“I, I think I hurt my leg.” Ray said leaning on JD as Nathan knelt down to examine her. “Oh ow no, no, no” Ray said tears forming in her eyes.

Nathan instructed Buck to find something to lay Ray on to move her.

“What’s going on?” JD demanded

“Her Hip is dislocated” Nathan said “Moving her is going to be very careful and getting it back in is hard, the pain alone can kill.”

“It’s happened before” Ray said “well other leg, I’m sure this one will be fine.”

Buck and Rose came with a bolt of broad cloth. Ray passed out as the moved her onto it and Buck and Josiah who came over carried her to the clinic.

JD stood and turned to see Ezra leaning on the wall.

“This is your fault. You using her like this getting people angry.” JD yelled

“I am truly sorry Mr. Dunne.” Ezra said

“That’s just it I don’t think you really are.” JD said turning and heading to the clinic as Serena came to check on Ezra.


	2. ~ Train Bound for Nowhere~

JD sat beside his sister’s bed, his niece Tash was sitting next to him leaning on him. Nathan had put her shoulder in first then tied her arm to her chest with a few slings. Getting the hip back in wasn’t as hard as initially thought but it was still rough on Ray. Even in her passed out state she let out moans and noises of pain, gripping tight at JD’s hand.

Once her hip was in Nathan had tied her legs together and wrapped bandages tight across her hips not wanting it to slip out while healing.

The door of the clinic opened Serena and Vin were leading Ezra in the gambler was a little shaky, then more so after he saw Ray laying there.

Serena sat him down on one of the beds and went to Nathan.

“Nathan I checked Ez over and except for a few bruises he seems fine but his eyes seemed glazed over, I’ve seen it before in soldiers on the filed like a shell shock but Ezra wasn’t in battle. I’m not sure what to do” Serena said worry in her voice.

Nathan came over and looked over Ezra’s head and into his eyes. He nodded.

“I’ve been reading about this. He’s a little dazed from the blow he took to his jaw. Take him home get him comfortable and keep an eye on him. If he’s tired just make sure you wake him and talk to him a little every so often.” Nathan said again assessing the bruise on Ezra’s jaw “He’s damn lucky that hit didn’t break it.”

Serena nodded as She and Vin helped Ezra stand.

“It Ray going to be alright?” he quietly asked

“She’s healing well she’s tough she’ll be fine.” Nathan said as Serena and Vin led Ezra out while talking about if it was better to go to his place or theirs.

Tash went to stand she wanted to hug Ezra but JD held her arm and she sat.

“She is going to be fine JD. I know it seems scary but Tash said the dislocations happen I’ve ordered some books to look at so I am better equipped to deal with her needs” Nathan said as he went back to tidying the clinic.

“She’d be perfectly fine if Ezra would leave her alone” JD said as Tash curled up on the bed next to Ray.

Nathan sat by JD “How so?”

“Well she wouldn’t have been injured because she wouldn’t have angered that now dead guy who’s four times her size.” JD fumed “he’s no good for her.”

“Well maybe this is what they both need. Ray is finally getting her life back under her control and she sees Ezra as an equal, he’s been through a lot in life as has she.” Nathan said with a small smile.

“We’ve all been though a lot in life. She can do so much better. A relationship with Ezra is a one way train ride to nowhere. He’ll love her and leave her when she’s no longer useful to him. Like Maude does with all her fiancés and husbands” JD said voice rising Tash covered her head and went back to sleep. She liked Ezra and didn’t like JD saying anything.

“JD comparing Ezra to Maude is not fair.” Nathan said standing “To say that is to say that Serena shouldn’t be with Vin.”

“Serena is different she escaped all that early she has two little ones she cares for she looks out for everyone, Ezra just cares about himself” JD said the anger building.

“Now that is not true, look how many times he’s helped us here in town, and he rode all the way to Tascosa to help Vin and Ray.” Nathan said as he tried to calm the young man.

“He only did that so he could have his way with my sister. I guess since Buck calmed down and settled down he figures besides being the town gambler he has to be the ladies’ man too.”

Ray moaned and wiggled in her sleep.

“JD you have to calm down or I will have you leave I don’t need you upsetting Ray while she’s hurt.” Nathan said checking her.

JD calmed a little and sat

“I’ll wait till she better, I’ll have a talk with her. I’ll let her know the only end to this relationship is a fiery end” JD leaned down and kissed his sister’s forehead. Nathan sighed and went back to work.

 

=-=-=-=

Serena laid Ezra in his bed, Vin said he would take the first shift watching him, Serena agreed said it was fine she needed to go check on Rose anyway.

Serena entered the dress shop through the back door and waved as Rose who was quietly working on a pair of pants.

“How are you feeling?” Serena asked sitting down “Baby kicking?”

“I’m fine” Rose said taking Serena’s hand and placing it on her bump “It’s kicking up a storm”

Serena smiled and rubbed the bump. “So strong”

“Yeah”

“You have everything ready for its arrival? Anything you need me or Vin to pick up for you?”

“Josiah found another crib in the stuff that was left at the church, I can make all the clothes the little one will need.” Rose stopped sewing and put her head in her hands “What if it is a boy who grows up to be just as manipulative and mean as its father? What if it’s a boy who looks like him?” Rose started to cry.

Serena held her.

“Emerson looks nothing like Bobby, I feel this little one be it a boy or a girl won’t look a thing like Richard” Serena said again rubbing the bump.

“How can you even say their names without feeling sick” Rose said leaning on her oldest friend.

“I’ve learned to move on. It’s still hard sometimes. Sometimes I wake in the middle of the night and I swear that Bobby is in the room and he’s going to hurt Vin and I, then I calm and I realize it’s a sheet or a shirt Vin left on a chair. I don’t think we’ll ever be able to fully forget what they did but I also don’t think we should let them rule our lives.” Serena said planting a kiss on Roses forehead “Now that baby has to be coming out sometime there is no way Ginny should have had BJ first not with when she saw Buck after Richard last saw you.”

“Nathan said Ginny was early the stress from her arm, said the baby was small.” Rose said as she returned to working on the pants on the table in front of her. Serena nodded.

“Very true.” Serena said standing. “You get me if you need anything. Ok?”

“I will don’t worry.” Rose said as Serena headed out.


	3. ~ With the Gambler~

Ezra sat in his room. His head felt clearer this morning, and his jaw was not as sore. He stood and headed to his wash basin. He was a bit stubbly but he didn’t want to shave not really wanting to see how that would feel on his jaw.

He washed and changed then headed downstairs. The sun was just coming up so the town was quiet. He headed towards the clinic. He could understand JD’s anger he knew that JD was just being a protective older brother. Ezra was protective of Serena but had no reason to be weary of Vin as Vin had never led Serena to injury.

While the idea for the ploy had come from Ray herself there was no reason why Ezra had to go along with it.

He would head up and apologize. The money Ray and he had made was for the travel cost of moving his own daughter Josephine from Atlanta to Four Corners.

None of the seven knew of Ezra’s child. He did it to protect her. He had made a lot of enemies and didn’t want them to be able to go after her.

He hadn’t seen her since just before he came to this small western town, but he wrote to her almost every week, and sent money to help with her care. She was 12 just like Tash. Ezra had dated her mother and was set to marry her when they found that June was with child. They instead retreated to Atlanta to live with his aunt and Uncle Dwyer. Shortly after Josephine was born June contracted an infection and died. Ezra found himself incapable of caring for Josie and so left her in the care of his relatives. But he vowed not to be like his mother. He visited when he could and sent letters when events sent him west.

Ezra climbed the stairs towards the clinic. He was met at the top by JD.

“Good Morning Mr. Dunne I came..”

“Shut up Ezra.” JD said cutting him off “I don’t want to hear it. You aren’t welcome here.”

“I just wanted to apologize” Ezra interjected.

“Well it’s not accepted. Ray is still not awake and I don’t need you messing with her head when she does. You manipulated her and caused her great injury. She could have died Ezra.” JD said getting in Ezra’s face

“I had no intention of ever getting Ray hurt. She and I were only looking for a little fun. You see we were raising the funds to.”

“I said I don’t want to hear it Ezra. Now GO! My sister is in a delicate state used for years by men. She needs a quiet life. I’m gonna clean up that house and she and Tash can live with Casey and I. Now go, I don’t want to hear another word from you.”

Ezra just nodded and headed back down the stairs and headed for the saloon. Perhaps Inez was up and he could get in a few bottles before setting up a new game.

Inside the clinic Tash was glaring at JD.

“That wasn’t very nice uncle JD” she said curling up by her mom “Momma likes Ezra and Ezra likes momma and they’re going to get a house together.”

“Ezra is not good news. You and your mother deserve better.” JD said adjusting the blankets around Ray

“It’s not about what she deserves it’s about what her heart feels and she loves Ezra and he loves us.” Tash said tears forming in her eyes.

“Tash you are 12 years old what do you know about love and relationships. Ezra has never been in a committed relationship. He doesn’t form bonds. Hell he even left his own sister to rot in a jail 16 years ago.” JD said starting to fume. Nathan came in to see why there were raised voices.

“You know nothing about Ezra” Tash sobbed.

“And really neither do you. I have spoken it’s final you and your mother will have no contact with Ezra.” JD fumed nearly shouting.

“I hate you” Tash cried “You are just as controlling as the Judge!”

Tash curled up and buried her face in her mother’s shoulder and cried.

JD just stared at the wall. Nathan debated interjecting but instead when to his room.

Ray stirred. She looked at Tash.

“What’s the matter sweetie?” Ray quietly asked

“I hate it here, I hate Uncle JD. He’s mean just like the Judge” Tash sniffled.

“What?”

Ray looked at JD who proceeded to tell her the same things about Ezra that he told Tash.

Ray gave JD a cold stare.

“And here I though you grew up to be a decent man. Did you ever care to learn more about a man I thought you called a friend? You really don’t know much about Ezra saved for the rumors spread by those he outsmarted. I think you should go now JD.” Ray said turning her attention to her still softly crying daughter.

“Come on Ray I’m your brother.” JD snapped

“I really don’t care right now. I don’t think I like seeing this side of you. You aren’t’ being protective you are being controlling. And frankly I’ve had my fill of controlling men.”

JD made a noise of protest but Ray just looked at the now returned Nathan.

“Nathan please escort my brother out. Tash my love why don’t you go find Ezra and get him to come up, maybe Serena too, and Rose if she’s doing ok.”

Tash nodded and took off to find the gambler. Nathan took JD by the arm and led him out. He stopped at the top of the stairs.

“You did come off rather harsh. Let her cool down give her time”

JD just glared and left. Nathan returned to the clinic to check on Ray.


	4. ~Too Tired to Sleep~

Rose sat in the back of her shop. She had been up all night, just so uncomfortable. She was so tired but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn’t sleep.

She’d given up on sleep sometime around 3 am and instead came down to work on some orders. She was nearly caught all up with the nausea hit. She had left the shop closed with a sign saying to call back later as she was working on orders so she knew she wouldn’t be disturbed and so she sat in her chair feet up on her ottoman that Serena ordered her (all the way from Russia, or so the catalog said) and carefully sipped her tea.

The pains in her sides were not as bad as the ones in her back or stomach but they were not what she would call unbearable, and they didn’t really last long.

She set her tea aside and browsed through a fabric catalog Mrs. Potter had brought in for her. She made notes on which fabrics she would like to order in. She stopped again as pain flared up. This time there was not as much time in between.

Maybe lying down would be better. Rose stood ready to head upstairs when the pain again seized her, this time more intensely than the last time. She sat on her chair as she did she felt a wetness between her legs and on her backside.

She remembered this happening to Ginny and back when Serena had Emerson. She was going to have her baby. She had to get to Nathan. She tried to stand again and was barely up when she needed to sit again. She missed the chair and landed on the floor.

It was hurting the pain was not going away this time. She called out hoping someone would hear. The baby was coming and she wasn’t going to make it up to Nathan.

 

=-=-=-=

Vin finished scrubbing the inside of the restaurants iron stove. Serena was sweeping up after the lunch rush.

“Vin, can you be a darling and dump the dish water while I finish sweeping?” Serena asked and she wiped off the last table and hung up the cloth to dry.

“Sure.” Vin said picking up the wash tub off its stand. He carefully carried it out and poured it on the small garden Serena and Rose had started.

Just as he was making sure to get some on the beets he heard it, a soft cry.

He looked around no one was in the alley, must have been on the street.

He laid the wash basin down as went to pick a few tomatoes that were ripe that Serena could use at dinner time.

Again he heard the faint cry and a faint hello. It was coming from the dress shop. Vin tried the door it was locked. Her picked up the basin and went back into the restaurant.

“Serena I think we need to check on Rose I heard crying from the dress shop” Vin said looking at Serena’s keys for her key to the back door of the shop.

“Ok.” Serena said locking their own door and following Vin.

Vin opened the door and Serena pushed past him into the sitting area of the shop. Rose was on the floor leaning against her chair cradling a her newborn baby.

Serena ran to her and knelt down.

“That was a little harder then you and Ginny made it seem” Rose weakly said with a small smile.

“We had help, Oh my dear, to give birth all alone here. I am so sorry we didn’t hear anything. Vin only heard a muffled call when we were cleaning.”

“It’s alright.” Rose said leaning on Serena who was checking over the baby.

“Oh he’s so handsome and see looks nothing like his father.” Serena said getting a blanket and wrapping it around the boy.

“Oh that’s a blessing for my little James.” Rose said and Serena put James back in Rose’s arms.

“A perfect name.” Serena smiled “Now hold him close and Vin is going to carry you up to see Nathan while I clean up here.”

Rose just nodded as Vin returned from upstairs with another blanket and carefully lifted Rose and James up into his arm and headed towards the clinic as Serena went and found a mop and bucket.

=-=-=-=

Nathan had been on the landing outside the clinic and saw Vin coming, he went and got a bed ready. He was actually surprised when Vin laid Rose and he saw her hanging on to her new arrival.

“Hi Nathan. I had the baby at the shop. His name is James.” Rose said

Nathan smiled and checked over Rose and James.

“You and James are doing quite well. You have no bleeding and you did a good job with the umbilical cord hope you didn’t use your good scissors.” Nathan smiled

“No just my spare pair. Did I tie it off right I did it like you did with Ginny?” Rose yawned.

“You did a wonderful job.” Nathan again smiled “Now that was a lot of work for you, you get some rest before this little guy decides he’s hungry”

Rose nodded slept. Nathan smiled, and turned to Vin

“You go get cleaned up then you can come back to visit with Serena.” Nathan said as he tucked Rose and James in.

“Yeah I should go back and help Serena clean up the sitting room, it was a bit messy.” Vin said looking over at Ray “Still not awake?”

“She was for a little bit but her hip is still quite painful, I gave her something for the pain and it makes her sleep.” Nathan said “Have you talked to JD?”

“No why, I noticed he’s not here, he ok.”

Nathan told him what had happened, Vin just nodded.

“Just give him some time he’ll come though, it’s nice Ezra is here.”

“It is. Much like Ginny tamed our Buck I think Ray is slowly picking that lock on the fortress Ezra built around his heart.” Nathan again smiled.

Vin turned to leave then stopped. “I’ll send Buck by to check on the kid.”

Nathan nodded as Vin briefly stopped to talk to Tash and Ezra before heading off to help Serena clean.


	5. ~Staring out the Window at the Darkness~

JD sat in what would eventually be his living room in the house. After he left the clinic he had headed straight for his new house. Casey had gone to Eagle Creek with Nettie to visit relatives so he had time to get things in order. He put his frustration and anger to use and got to work with a hard scrubbing of the floors.

He’d messed up enough times with Ray and the family he once had, there was no way he’d do the same with Casey and the family he hoped to start with her.

He took another sip of his coffee and looked at the stars. Ray had been born at night. His mom had had a hard time with her pregnancy and so their employers offered her a spare room in the main house and JD was allowed to sleep on a mat on the floor in their room as long as he promised to get up at his normal time and be out to care for the horses. He may have only been three but Francis (his step-father) always let him pet the horses and feed them treats as rewards for them doing well in their training.

He’d woken up to his mom crying out in pain while Francis held her hand. The midwife came and Francis took JD and went to another room. JD remembered being mad that they were not allowed to be by his mom who was in pain and needed them.

Then the midwife came in carrying a tiny bundle that she placed in Francis’s arms. Ray was so tiny, tinier than the last baby the Master’s wife had.

Francis had a huge smile on his face and then he moved the blanket and let JD see her. She was perfect like a doll girls played with. Francis told JD her name was Rachel after someone from the bible. Rachel was soon shortened to Ray as their mother always said she was their little Ray of sunshine.

The Indian lady who JD vaguely remembered was called Laughing Otter, (she died when JD was still a child) showed their mother how to fashion a sort of vest sling that Ray could be carried around in while their mother was cleaning. Not that Ray spent much time in it. The master’s Eldest Daughters were teenagers at the time and often loved looking after Ray, they would look after JD too, but there was something about a baby in the house that made everyone more cheerful.

JD remembered that winter night when Ray first started walking. There was a horrible blizzards going on outside so JD was allowed to stay inside by the fire while others worked outside. The Masters daughters (Millicent, Andrea and Sibyl) set a tea party with snacks and milk for JD instead of tea. They were just playing one of their drawing games when Ray pulled herself up to a standing position on Millicent’s leg. The girls cheered and Sibyl ran upstairs to get JD’s mom. His mom came just in time to see Ray take her first five steps from Millicent’s leg to JD’s lap.

Everyone cheered, Ray just giggled as she fell onto JD’s lap.

Later came Ray’s first words, Ma, Da, and Dede (JD), Mil, Dre, and Sibs for Millicent, Andrea and Sibyl. Even the Master loved Ray. His son Virgil however did not; said it was unheard of for a master to treat his servants like family. Let alone when JD and Ray were allowed to sit in on the school lessons with the tutors. It was the source of many fights between Virgil and his father, as well as Virgil and his sisters and younger brother Theodore, who was only a year older than JD. Luckily the youngest, Dean, was spared as he was only a few months older than Ray.

The firsts were what made JD protective of Ray, who loved everyone and just wanted to share he love with hugs and kisses. She tried to hug Virgil once, he pushed her off the couch cutting her forehead, JD hit Virgil and was punished, and he had to sleep in the stables for a week. Virgil was also in trouble but not like JD.

Francis saw the tension and thought if there was a way he could ease it he would. So he wrote a friend of his who had moved west. The letter came back with a job offer in Texas.

The master was able to give Francis his leave right away but with the Master’s wife pregnant again and due soon he could not give their mother leave just yet. It was then decided that Francis and Ray would head west first. Ray was a week shy of her sixth birthday and JD had just turned nine so he would come later to help their mother.

They hugged each other tight and Francis and Ray drove away. JD got letters from New York and Pennsylvania, then one when they were entering Maryland. Then no more letters just Virgil returning saying they were dead.

In hindsight letting Virgil go with them was a bad idea given his feelings towards their family. But it was the masters wish that he head west to spread business and so he went.

After he returned he made life hell for JD, always blaming him for problems even in the house when JD mostly staying in the stables. Virgil was the one who purposely spooked JDs horse when he was showing it for the Master. JD was luck he wasn’t killed and only had a very badly bruised side. That was the last straw for the Master. JD thought he and his mother would be fired, but instead Virgil was sent to Ohio to live with a cousin and work at his factory.

Just before JD turned eighteen his mother collapsed in Millicent’s bedroom, a doctor was called and the outlook was not good. His mother got sicker very quickly. On her last night JD was in her room sitting by her bed. The Master’s wife had been there too but she had left to give them some privacy, JD’s mother told him that she had saved up some money for him, it was in her trinket box, she wanted JD to take the money and go to school, get an education and make a life for himself, one she had failed to give her. As the Master’s wife reentered JD’s mother pulled him close, she told him to be courageous and strong, everything would be ok, and she was going to be with Ray, Francis and JD’s Father.

JD sat on the bed and held his mother. She died in his arms.

He was given time to mourn and she was given a proper funeral and buried in a plot at the church. JD retrieved the money and counted it. When he talked to the Master he learned it wasn’t enough to go to college. The Master proposed a loan of the remainder and suggested what JD would need in order to get a job with his company.

JD took a long time to think it over. In the end he took his mother’s savings and his pay and moved west. If he had stayed east even if he became head of the factory he would always be looked at as the stable boy who by the goodness of his Masters became a better man, none of his hard work would be known. Now west he was his own man, he had a job, dangerous as it may be, and hopefully soon his own family.

He’s like to build the relationship with Ray again, but he had really screwed up this time. He just got so mad that Ray had been hurt, but I guess for her, that was part of life. He had missed so much in the twelve years they had been apart, it was practically a lifetime.

JD didn’t hate Ezra he just knew that the gambler played things close to the vest. He didn’t let people close. He didn’t love. Well he loved himself, he loved Serena, but could he let anyone else in? Tash liked him, and Ezra and JD had been friends for a while now.

JD sighed and took another sip of coffee. He had to make things right, he had to get his own life in ordered before trying to start a new one with Casey.


	6. ~Know When to Hold 'Em~

Nathan and Ezra carefully helped Ray sit. She smiled and kissed Ezra’s cheek.

“Thank you.”

“You are very welcome” Ezra said as Tash climbed up on the bed by Ray.

She had demonstrated to Nathan that she could move her hip without it sliding out again, and her back was feeling much better. So Nathan said if she could make it through the day sitting she could go home, but still had to take it easy.

Ray waved at Rose. “How are you and James doing?”

“We are doing well. He just finished feeding would you like to hold him after I burp him?” Rose asked.

“Can I burp him?” Ray asked with a smile “I miss looking after Tash when she was little.”

Rose smiled “Of course”

Nathan brought James over and Ray laid him on her left arm stomach down with his head resting on her elbow. She gently moved her arm up and down while rubbing his back, he let out a little noise and Ray and Rose smiled.

“Who knew such noises could be described as cute.” Ezra smiled “Guess it fade as they age.”

Ray smiled “Yes it does.” Ray finished “My arms a little sorry buddy time to go back to Momma”

“May I hold him?” Ezra asked “it’s been so long since I held a little one, Buck and Ginny have been so protective of BJ”

“Of course” Rose smiled “You two have fun. I’m going to nap. Wake me when he’s hungry”

Ray smiled as Ezra took James in her arms. James cuddled in against Ezra’s chest.

“It suits you Ez, very natural.” A voice said from the doorway. The looked to see a tattered JD standing there, he was disheveled and dusty but under all the mess they could see how shy and meek he was. “I came to say sorry for how I acted. I said a lot of things I never should have said. I was upset and I overreacted. Ezra, I know you care for my sister and would never put her in harm’s way intentionally.”

Ray smiled “Come here” She said holding out her arms. He did. She gave him a giant hug.

“Thank you. Can you forgive me for yelling Tash?” He asked looking at the niece.

“Of course Uncle JD!” She said giving him a giant hug.

JD looked at Ezra.

“Enough with the puppy dog eyes Mr. Dunne. You are forgiven.” Ezra smiled flashing his gold tooth.

“Thanks.” JD said sitting next to Ezra. “Got the main floor of the house all clean, stayed up most the night. Got most of the second story done too”

“I’m sure Ezra and I could lend a hand. I have to take it easy but I could supervise you to doing some mopping.” Ray smiled “In return you could help us with our new house.”

“You got a house?” JD asked puzzled since when.

“Ezra and I bought the one just to your east. The first floor is in good shape but the upper floor is in shambles. We need to clean it up quite a bit too before we can move in. So the Hotel is going to be quite crowded soon. With your new niece arriving and all.” Ray slyly smiled.

“You’re Pregnant!!! Already!!” JD exclaimed

“No.” Ray smirked. “Ezra’s daughter Josephine is en route from Atlanta as we speak.”

“You have a daughter?” JD said the young sheriff almost sounded betrayed that he didn’t know this before.

“I kept her hidden for her safety as you know in my line of work I anger a lot of people. And I wanted to protect her.” Ezra said as James yawned in his arms. I feel I am ready to settle, no more moving around. If Mr. Wilmington could so can I. So Ray, Tash and Myself will be moving in the house and Josephine will come live with us. I have missed her so dearly. And Yes I know I never showed it, but I never thought I would see her again. And cutting my heart strings is one thing I have become quite good at.” Ezra looked down at James and smiled.

“And maybe after some time we can have another little one” Ray smiled. Ezra blushed and JD just smirked.


	7. ~'Cause Every Hand's a Winner~

Ezra and Ray sat on the bench outside the stagecoach office. Tash was next to them on the ground working on a cross stitch. Ezra looked at his pocket watch again, the fourth time in as many minutes. Ray just smiled and put her hand on his.

“The stage always runs a little late, they always underestimate the steepness of the last mountain corner pass” She smiled as she wrapped her hand around his.

He smiled and adjusted his waistcoat.

“You look fine Ez.” Ray said kissing his cheek. He smiled.

After another half hour they heard the stage coming in, as it pulled up to the office Ezra, Ray and Tash stood. Tash brushed off her dress and put her cross stitch him her bag as the three approached the coach.

The man on shotgun hopped down and smiled. “You must be Ezra, Ray and Tash. Miss Josephine has been talking about you all non-stop since Brereton.” He smiled.

Ezra smiled as the door was open and Josie stepped out. Aunt Martha had really dressed her up nicely for the journey. Red brocade dress and her sandy blonde hair was pinned up in ringlets that were now just starting to fall.

“DADDY!” Josie said running to Ezra and throwing her arms around him. “I have missed you so much”

“And I you.” Ezra said picking up Josephine in a hug. Once he set her down he turned to the others. “Josie I would love for you to meet Miss Ray Holloway and her daughter Tash.”

“You mean my mother Ray and my sister Tash” Josie smiled as she hugged them. They each hugged back.

“I always wanted a sister.” Tash smiled

“Me too.” Josie said hugging her again. “I love the color of your dress where ever did you find such an amazing shade of lavender”

“Auntie Rose made it for me. She’s a seamstress. She just had a baby so when she back working maybe she can make you one too.” Tash smiled

Josie just beamed and looked at Ezra.

“Can I daddy?”

“Of course.” Ezra said as the rest of Josie’s stuff was unpacked.

Ezra picked up the one end of the trunk while Tash and Josie each picked up a bag. Ray bent to pick up the last one when a hand next to her scooped it up.

“You are still supposed to be taking it easy” Buck said as he put the bag on his shoulder.

“Thank you Buck. Josie this is Buck Wilmington, His wife Ginny will be your school teacher once the harvest is over.” Ray smiled

“You can meet Ginny as we head to your room, she brought BJ in to see everyone and I have a feeling it will be hard getting him away from Inez” Buck smiled. “I’ll help you get that up the stairs” Buck said grabbing the other end of the trunk from Ezra as they entered the Saloon.

“Thank you. Mr. Wilmington” Ezra said as he took the bags from Josie and Tash. And the two men headed upstairs.

Ray led the girls over to a table near the back.

“Josie this is Serena, Vin, their son Emerson, Ginny, her son Freddie, Rose, Rose’s little one James, Inez, and Ginny’s little one Buck Junior or BJ.” Ray said going around the table.

“It’s very nice to meet you.” Josie said shaking their hands and kissing the babies foreheads. “I look forward to being in your class Mrs. Wilmington.” Josie smiled

“Thank you we should be starting classes again soon. The harvest is almost done.” Ginny smiled “and please all my students call me Ginny. Its informal yes but so much easier for the little ones to say.”

Josie smiled as another man entered.

“Sorry I’m late Ray I lost track of time. Almost have the bedrooms upstairs done.”

“It’s ok JD” Ray smiled brushing some dust off his shoulders “Josie this is JD Dunne, My brother, your uncle.”

Josie smiled and wrapped her arm around him in a big hug. “It’s very nice to meet you Uncle JD.”

“I’m very happy to meet you too.” JD said hugging her.

Ray waved as Chris and Mary entered with Josiah and Nathan. The introductions were made and Josie could not stop smiling.

She said she loved the idea of school at a building with other kids. Her great aunt and uncle had her home schooled as they didn’t like the schools near them. While she liked her private tutor she never really got to play with anyone.

The best part however was that Josie how had something she always wanted, a sister, and Tash was also over the moon. As Inez served dinner (Serena had close the restaurant for the night) the two had already clicked and were talking about what they would do and how they would set up their shared bedroom in the new house.

Ray sat between JD and Ezra. When the meal was over they looked at each other.

“JD” Ray said with a smile “Can you come upstairs with us for a moment?”

“Oh ok” JD said

The three excused themselves and headed upstairs.

Ray sat JD on the bed as Ezra went to retrieve something from one of the chest of drawers. Ray took JD’s hand in hers and smiled.

“I know you didn’t approve of the way Ez and I raised the money to get Josie here, but we had some extra left over and well we got you something to help with Casey.” Ray said as Ezra handed JD a small velvet bag.

JD opened it and emptied its contents into the palm of his hand. A silver ring made braiding three thin silver bands into one larger on. At the top was a more silver shaped into a heart and bow. JD was awestruck. Ray smiled

“It was in a catalog that we were looking at in the general store. When we inquired we found out there was only one left so we got it. I hope it’s ok and we didn’t step on any toes.”

JD put the ring in the bag and the bag in his pocket before hugging Ray and Ezra tight.

“Thank you. I had just got the telegram yesterday that they were all sold and the maker was not making this kind anymore, I was still short a bit” JD beamed and hugged them again. “With the money I had saved I can get those curtains and the sofa Casey was also looking at.”

Ray and Ezra smiled.

“There’s going to be no way she can say no to you now.” Ezra smiled.


	8. ~Ace That I Can Keep~

Serena adjusted the sofa in the sitting room and stood back to look. She smiled it looked perfect. Behind her Ezra and Buck were finishing with the last of the curtains. Ginny and the kids were in the dining room putting away the dishes. Mary had found a lovely set to give to JD.

With all of them chipping in and JD spending almost everything he had. They were going to have the house somewhat furnished when Casey got home soon.

Josiah was upstairs with Mary and Rose tidying up the bedroom. Maude had got wind of the plan (via telegram from Ezra) and while she wasn’t able to come, a large wooden four post bed had arrived yesterday.

Chris and JD had spent the better part of yesterday building it and putting it in the room.

Most of the rooms had some sort of furnishing in it, they didn’t fill the house, this allowed Casey the chance to add her own touches.

Outside where he was planting some flower bushes they found, Vin looked up to see Nettie coming on her wagon, which was slightly confusing, JD and Casey and Nettie were not supposed to be due for another 2 hours.

Nettie waved as she pulled up.

“Hello Vin, I hope I didn’t startle you. I left on the earlier coach, made up a story about a delivery for the ranch. Casey is coming on her normal scheduled coach.” Nettie said stepping down from the wagon with Vin’s help “Before we left for Eagle Creek, JD asked for my permission to marry Casey. I of course gave it. When we were in Eagle Creek however I started thinking. He’s making a home for Casey and there are a few things that need to go in to be her home.”

Nettie went around and uncovered the back of the wagon; in it were a few items. Buck and Josiah who was now sweeping up downstairs came out to help.

“These were Casey’s mothers” Nettie said as Josiah and Buck took out two side tables. “This is mine but I know Casey loves it a lot”

Vin waved Nathan over and the two carried in the table for the sitting room

“She’s going to love it Nettie.” Vin smiled, as the men got the furniture set up. Nettie headed back into town.

When all was done the group went and hid in the back room. James and BJ cooed. Emerson giggled, everyone patiently waited.

 

They heard the wagon pull up.

“Oh JD is this Ezra and Ray’s new place it’s gorgeous.” Casey said as JD brought the wagon to a stop.

He didn’t say anything as he helped Nettie and Casey down from the wagon.

Buck was grinning ear to ear as JD opened the door. From where the others were hiding they could just see the front entrance if they held their heads the right way.

Casey looked around as she entered she saw the curtains and the sofa, then the side tables and the table in front of the sofa in the sitting room.

“Those are my mother’s tables, and Auntie Nettie’s table too. The sofa and the curtains I was eyeing for fun in the general store catalog” Casey said a hushed awe as she turned back to face JD who was down on one knee ring in hand “JD?”

“Casey Wells” JD said his voice breaking “I know that there have been a lot of downs but also a lot of ups with our relationship.” JD paused as Casey started to tear up “But I would be honored if you would agree to be my wife”

JD slid the ring onto Casey’s finger.

“YES!” Casey cheered and she threw her arms around JD and held him close as she kissed him.”

Everyone burst out of the other room. Casey started to cry as the others all gave her and JD hugs of congratulations.

Josie turned to Rose.

“You’re gonna be busy, a Bridal dress for Casey, and two flower girl dresses for me and Tash”

Rose smiled as Casey started showing everyone the ring.

As Casey explored the house, Serena and Rose started preparing a dinner for everyone. Ginny sat by Buck in the sitting room, BJ on her lap. She leaned on Buck’s shoulder.

“JD topped me in the romantic department here.” Buck smiled.

“A woozy proposal while you were healing from injuries sustained while saving my life is very romantic in my books” Ginny smiled kissing her handsome hero.

Casey came back and sat next to them.

“Ginny I have a huge favor to ask” Casey beamed. “Would you help me plan my wedding and would you be my maid of honor?” “Of course I would love that” Ginny smiled hugging Casey who again cheered, before getting up kissing JD again and then running off to find Rose to start talking dresses.

Ezra stood by JD in the hall, and smiled.

“Well done JD.”

“Thank you.” JD smiled “Not that I want to take away from Casey’s excitement but. Have you thought of proposing to my sister?”

“I have, maybe after we get into the new house and get Josie and Tash settled in school.” Ezra replied

“Good. I know she’s my sister, but you’re a gambler and this is a sure fire winning hand you’ve been dealt.” JD smiled “An ace you have to keep.”

Ezra smiled and the two headed into the sitting room to join the others.

 

 

~THE END~


End file.
